crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity, conhecido como Crash Bandicoot 5: Crash and Cortex no Yabou?!? (クラッシュ バンディクー5 え~っ クラッシュとコルテックスの野望?!?, Kurasshu Bandikū 5: ēt Kurasshu to Korutekkusu no Yabō?!??) no Japão,56 é um jogo eletrônicode plataforma e ação desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales e distribuído pela Vivendi Games, e pela Sierra Entertainment nas regiões da Austrália e Europa. É compatível com os consoles PlayStation 2 e Xbox, sendo posteriormente lançada uma versão para celular.4 Em alguns países, como Canadá e Estados Unidos, o lançamento de ambas as versões PlayStation 2 e Xbox ocorreu no mesmo dia, 28 de setembro de 2004. Na Alemanha e no Reino Unido, essas versões foram lançadas em 8 de outubro de 2004. Enredo O enredo, assim como nos demais jogos da série, foca-se na inimizade entre Crash Bandicoot e Doutor Neo Cortex, só que com o adicional de uma dupla de novos inimigos vindos da 10ª Dimensão, que querem tomar a ilha de Crash e Cortex.78 O elenco do jogo é formado por Lex Lang como Neo Cortex, Mel Winkler como Aku Aku, Alex Feranndez como Uka Uka e Fazendeiro Ernest, Michael Ensign como N. Tropy, Susan Silo como Nina Cortex e Madame Amberly, Debi Derryberry como Coco Bandicoot e Neo Cortex (criança), Dwight Schultz como Dingodile, Papu Papu e Morsa Rusty; Quinton Flynn dubla N. Gin, Victor e Moritz (os Evil Twins) e pinguins.9 A jogabilidade de Twinsanity é nova em relação aos jogos anteriores, mas ainda fiel a elementos clássicos da série e do gênero, como as Wumpa Fruits, por exemplo. Jogabilidade Crash Twinsanity diferencia-se dos jogos anteriores da série por, ao invés de ter uma sala onde se escolhe o nível, ter uma jogabilidade free-roaming, onde o jogador pode explorar o mundo em 3D e jogar os níveis, sendo que cada um contém seis gems. As gems destrancam material secreto do jogo, como artes conceituais, cenas de storyboard e até mesmo conteúdo não visto.710 Twinsanity também possui um sistema de autosave em determinados pontos do jogo (como checkpoints).11 Um elemento marcante neste jogo é a possibilidade de jogar com três personagens diferentes: Crash, Cortex (ou os dois ao mesmo tempo) e Nina (que é introduzida à série). Enquanto a jogabilidade apenas com Cortex se concentra no uso de seu atirador a laser, com Nina o jogador pode rodar, como Crash, e fazer uso de seu braço biônico, para atacar inimigos que estejam um pouco distantes, também para poder chegar a cantos distantes.78Quando Crash e Cortex trabalham juntos,Crash pode usar o cientista para aumentar o alcance dos seus rodopios clássicos, quebrar determinadas áreas do jogo, enquanto usa a cabeça de Cortex como um martelo, arremessá-lo para cantos distantes, de modo que ele poderá auxiliar o jogador a avançar no jogo, através do uso de seu atirador a laser; e usá-lo como um skateboard para prosseguir em determinadas áreas. Em certos momentos, Crash também tem que tirar os obstáculos do caminho de Cortex, que está fugindo de algo, e pegando um caminho diferente do jogador.7810 No entanto, alguns elementos foram mantidos, como as caixas (crates) de itens, as TNT crates (caixas explosivas) e as clássicas Nitro crates, que causam a morte instantânea do jogador; e as frutas Wumpa, que são o elemento mais característico da série e, nesse jogo também, podem dar uma vida extra ao jogador, caso colete 100 delas. E, no jogo, a resistência do personagem é baixa, pois ao ser atingido duas vezes, ele morre, exceto quando obtém caixas de power up. Ao longo do jogo, Twinsanity também avança no estilo clássico de plataforma, (plataformas paradas, que caem ao serem tocadas, ou que se mexem) com partes no jogo, onde o jogador tem que desviar de lasers enquanto segue plataformas e também tem que prestar atenção a plataformas que aparecem e desaparecem História O jogo se passa três anos depois da última aventura. Tudo parece estar bem na ilha de N. Sanidade. Coco está no quintal caçando uma borboleta, mas de repente é paralisada pela arma de Córtex. Então, pobremente disfarçado de Coco, Córtex vai ao encontro de Crash, que está cavando na areia da praia à procura de um sapato, dizendo que há uma coisa estranha acontecendo na baía. Acreditando na mentira de Córtex, Crash o segue. Ao chegarem à baía, Córtex se revela, absolutamente bravo por ter sido deixado sozinho nas planícies geladas da Antártida por três anos por causa de Crash. Como resultado, ele organizou "uma pequena reuniãozinha, quase igual a uma festa de aniversário, a não ser que é o oposto exato", como ele alega. A "festa de aniversário", na verdade, consiste numa reunião de vários vilões com os quais Crash batalhou e, por razões desconhecidas, Polar também está lá. Crunch Bandicoot realmente acredita que é uma festa de aniversário, então aparece com uma coroa de papel e segurando um bolo. Crash também é introduzido ao Meca-Bandicoot, um gigantesco robô parecido com um bandicoot e operado por N. Gin. Quando Crash destrói o robô facilmente, cai numa caverna, e Córtex perde o controle de seu planador, caindo na caverna junto com Crash, enquanto que os vilões saem para almoçar. Furioso devido ao fato de ser mais uma vez superado por Crash, Córtex perde o controle e ataca Crash, e os dois começam a brigar. Sua briga os levam para uma área contendo um Cristal de Poder. Quando Córtex pega o cristal, um misterioso grupo de andróides chega numa perfuratriz, pegando várias caixas de frutas Wumpa e saindo. Ao ver o cristal de Córtex, Crash o agarra, arrastando Córtex junto com ele. Depois de um tempo, eles brigam mais, escapando de uma perfuratriz no processo. Conseqüentemente, a dupla o faz num piscar de olhos. Ao deixarem a caverna, a dupla é recebida por duas criaturas parecidas com papagaios cujos nomes são Victor e Moritz, e se autodenominam Gêmeos do Mal, e planejam destruir a Córtex e todas as Ilhas Wumpa. Por Córtex não estar impressionado, eles demonstram seu poder arrancando o cérebro de Córtex telepaticamente e o atirando nele. Córtex sai correndo gritando, segurando seu cérebro. Crash encontra Córtex perto do vilarejo nativo, lamentando sua incapacidade de viver uma vida simples como a dos nativos. Quando ele diz isso, é coberto por um enxame de abelhas. Então, Crash precisará limpar o caminho de Córtex e mantê-lo longe de perigo. No final do caminho, Córtex é raptado por Papu Papu, que decide usá-lo como sacrifício para seu deus. Crash segue os nativos em direção ao seu vilarejo, e encontra Córtex amarrado a um poste de totem, que tem outro Cristal de Poder no topo. Quando Crash salva Córtex e pega o cristal, o poste de totem desmorona, derrubando Córtex na cachoeira mais próxima e Crash na frente de vários nativos zangados. Quando Crash foge do vilarejo, ele encontra Córtex num pomar de frutas Wumpa cujo dono é um fazendeiro de nome Ernest. Ele pede ajuda para livrar o pomar de algumas minhocas gigantescas e, em troca, lhe dará um cristal (uma possível paródia do objetivo de missões freqüentemente usado em vários plataformas, notavelmente a série Spyro) antes de ser atirado por Córtex (que, continuando a possível paródia, alega: "Isto não é um jogo!"). Eles limpam o pomar e ganham acesso a uma área com um gigantesco deus totem chamado Tikimon, que recebe vida com a telecinésia dos Gêmeos do Mal, lamentando o fato de não haver nada tão bom como os totens na Décima Dimensão. Felizmente, Crash consegue derrotar Tikimon atirando Córtex na garganta dele, deixando-o inanimado mais uma vez. Após sua derrota, os Gêmeos alegam que seu "Dispositivo Vice-Versa Reversor" está em operação, sugando toda a bondade desta dimensão e deixando para trás o pior mundo que existe. E, com isso, eles saem. De repente, Córtex tem um plano relacionado com a já mencionada Décima Dimensão e decide que devem rumar ao seu Laboratório do Iceberg. Usando o barco de um nativo, eles chegam ao laboratório. Ao chegarem, Córtex introduz o Laboratório do Iceberg a Crash e alega que, em mãos erradas, poderá fazer muita bondade ao mundo. Quando tenta abrir a porta da frente, decobre que o botão que a faz abrir está congelado. Sem outra opção, são forçados a tomar outro caminho. Durante o caminho, Córtex encontra um bando de pingüins que possuem um cristal. Os pingüins estão aparentemente bravos devido ao seu cheque ter voltado, cuja razão Córtex alega ser o fracasso de vendas de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Quando peixe não parece agradar os pingüins, Córtex não tem escolha a não ser atirar neles e pegar o cristal. Mais tarde, eles libertam Uka Uka de sua prisão de gelo, que, nervoso, conjura um corpo de gelo e tenta matá-los. Quando isso falha, Uka Uka tenta fugir, mas Aku Aku o detém, o informando do grande mal que ameaça destruir as Ilhas Wumpa. Com isso, ele recruta Uka Uka, que quer destruir os Gêmeos do Mal assim ele mesmo poderá destruir o planeta. Quando Crash e Córtex finalmente voltam ao laboratório, os Gêmeos do Mal chegam, usando Aku Aku e Uka Uka como máscaras de Halloween comuns. À medida que eles dizem ser os mestres das dimensões, inadvertidamente alegam que são extremamente ricos. Alegando que Córtex arruinou suas vidas, eles soltam um grande bando de formigas que a dupla dispõe. Depois disso, eles saem. Os irmãos Aku-Uka começam a considerar a possibilidade de entregar Córtex aos Gêmeos do Mal numa tentativa de salvar a Terra. Então, Córtex propõe uma trégua para Crash e se tornam oficialmente parceiros. Córtex então introduz Crash ao Psicotron, uma máquina que os permitirá viajar à Décima Dimensão e derrotar os Gêmeos. Infelizmente, a máquina precisa de seis cristais para funcionar, e eles só têm quatro. Tudo parece estar perdido, mas de repente, Córtex tem uma idéia. Crash encontra Córtex na sacada do Laboratório do Iceberg. Ele aponta para o mar, dizendo que o navio de batalha de N. Gin contém os cristais que precisam. Mas o navio está prestes a zarpar. À medida que Córtex podera como chegar lá, Crash parece ter uma idéia enquanto olha para as costas de Córtex. Ele decide chutar seu traseiro, resultando sua queda. Neste estágio, ele pode usá-lo como prancha e chegar ao navio a tempo, irrompendo pela granja premiada de Córtex e o clube para adultos premiado de Córtex (o Moulin Córtex) no processo e coletando um cristal no caminho. A gigantesca bola de neve que Crash e Córtex criam esmaga a cabana de Dingodilo. Córtex está sufocado na neve, e lamenta que nenhum tesouro poderá compensar a humilhação que sofreu. Dingodilo ouve isso e acha que a dupla está caçando um tesouro. Crash decide se aventurar pelo navio de N. Gin sozinho, se desviando de inúmeros mísseis, pegando um cristal e destruindo o cesto de vigia do navio. Crash sobe para fora do navio e vai numa plataforma, onde N-Gin o espera. Crash o derrota, e tal plataorma cai, com N-Gin e Crash despencado também. Crash cai em um longo corredor, e lá é recebido pela morsa Rusty, que quer cozinhá-lo. Felizmente, Crash foge de Rusty e escapa do navio, somente para chegar numa área cheia de caixas de dinamite. N. Gin aterrissa numa delas, o que faz com que todas explodam, resultando na destruição do navio e mandando Crash pelos ares. Ele aterrissa numa plataforma de gelo, onde se encontra com Nitrus Brio e Nefasto Tropy, que parecem saber do tesouro que Crash e Córtex procuram. Ao Crash não contar a eles onde está o tesouro, Tropy e Brio tentam "arrancar dele", e Brio, com o auxílio de uma poção, se transforma num gigantesco monstro parecido com um sapo. Ao derrotar N. Tropy, Brio catapulta a ponta da plataforma, mandando Crash de volta ao Laboratório do Iceberg, onde vê Córtex sendo confrontado por Coco, que acha que ele seqüestrou Crash. Quando ela o chuta, os dois cristais coletados voam em direção ao Psicotron, causando uma reação em cadeia que paralisa Coco mais uma vez e danifica a máquina. Córtex alega que a única pessoa que pode consertá-la é sua sobrinha Nina Córtex, que atualmente reside na Academia do Mal de Madame Amberly, e a dupla ruma ao dirigível particular de Córtex para chegar lá. No dirigível, a dupla encontra os Gêmeos do Mal, que mandam as formigas o atacarem novamente. Córtex derrota as formigas, mas agora os Gêmeos sabem onde eles vão. Como antigo estudante da Academia, Cortex sabe de um atalho ao quarto de Nina através da sala das caldeiras. Em seu caminho à sala das caldeiras, eles encontram Dingodilo, que agora sabe sobre o tesouro. Devido ao acentuado sotaque australiano de Dingodilo, Córtex não consegue entendê-lo quando ele pergunta sobre o tesouro, deixando-o muito bravo. Ele manda Córtex pelos ares com seu lança-chamas e ataca Crash. Crash derrota Dingodilo e é ejetado da sala das caldeiras. Crash continua passando por algumas salas de aula até encontrar Córtex, que pede para ele voltar ao dirigível e amarrá-lo a um lugar seguro. Cortex chega então ao quarto de Nina, orgulhoso do quanto ela cresceu. Córtex decide testar as habilidades de Nina, então a manda explorar o telhado (que está cheio de formigas). Conseqüentemente, vêem que Crash amarrou o dirigível no ônibus escolar, e está fugindo com ele. Nina recupera o dirigível, mas ela e Córtex são atacados por formigas e fogem. À medida que Córtex foge, se depara com a diretora, Madame Amberly. Córtex não foi o favorito de Amberly, e quando choraminga que é um cientista do mal (não um barbeiro como ela acha), ela o ataca. Córtex destrói os cabos que a apóiam, o que faz com que ela caia. Ele, Crash e Nina voltam ao Laboratório do Iceberg. No dirigível, Córtex se relembra de seu passado. Quando era uma criança na Academia do Mal, ele estava desenvolvendo o Evolvo-Raio, fase 1 em seu sonho de criar um exército de superanimais. Suas cobaias eram Victor e Moritz. Quando Córtex ativou o Evolvo-Raio, acabou os mandando à Décima Dimensão. Ele desde então andou se perguntando onde poderiam estar. Mas como Córtex alega: "Cuidado com o que deseja, rapazinho. Senão, esse desejo poderá se realizar". Assim que Crash, Córtex e Nina chegam à Ilha de Duplinsanidade (a versão negativa da Ilha de N. Sanidade onde e tudo escuro), Nina é raptada pela versão negativa de Crash, Crash do Mal. Córtex e Crash o perseguem até sua cabana. Lá, Córtex se oferece para que Crash do Mal pegue a ele ao invés de Nina. Crash do Mal persegue Córtex, que consegue se salvar graças à ajuda do Crash verdadeiro. Quando o trio chega à fortaleza de Victor e Moritz, eles finalmente encontram o tesouro, mas N. Tropy, Brio e N. Gin parecem ter chegado primeiro e querem o tesouro para eles. Córtex tenta avisar que o tesouro foi roubado, mas não escutarão a ele até que Córtex alegue que "ele" possa querer os diamantes de volta (mais tarde, é revelado que "ele" é o dragão Spyro, que queima Brio, N. Gin e Tropy com seu bafo de fogo). Mais tarde, o trio finalmente encontra os Gêmeos do Mal e destrói seu robô gigante com o auxílio do Meca-Bandicoot, e então, os Gêmeos fogem e são comidos pelo Crash do Mal. De volta para o nosso mundo, Córtex tenta acabar com Crash usando o Psicotron, mas a máquina falha e Córtex é teletransportado para a mente de Crash, onde ficará por um bom tempo. Desenvolvimento Crash Twinsanity foi desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales de Oxford e foi distribuído através da Vivendi Games e a Sierra Entertainment(apenas Europa e Austrália). O jogo, antes de se chamar Twinsanity, tinha várias possibilidades para o nome, dentre elas havia Crash Bandicoot: Unlimited (que era o nome original, mas se manteve como o nome da versão demo na região PAL), Fully-fluxed e até Twinsane. A escolha do nome final se deu quando a Vivendi determinou que o nome do jogo seria escolhido no prazo de uma hora, na qual se teve a decisão por Twinsanity, faltando apenas cinco minutos para o tempo acabar. Além disso, o jogo Crash Bandicoot Evolution, que foi cancelado, serviu de base para Twinsanity, já que muitos personagens foram mantidos, mas como a Insomniac Games já teve a ideia de um jogo com o mesmo enredo de Evolution, a equipe de produção decidiu recomeçar o projeto, para que o jogo não parecesse uma cópia. Alguns personagens apareceram no jogo por determinados motivos: Crunch não estava incluído em Twinsanity, mas acabou aparecendo no jogo porque era um personagem que os fãs gostavam muito; Nina era outra personagem que não apareceria, pois estava planejado que ela estrearia em um jogo de corrida, mas acabou sendo inclusa porque a equipe de produção gostou dela e fez o modelo original em um fim de semana, só que a versão usada no jogo foi um remodelamento da anterior. Vários conteúdos também foram removidos, como o nível Gone a Bit Coco, que foi removido porque a equipe de produção quis "garantir que isso jogo seria completado e se jogaria sem que houvesse falhas", evitando excesso de conteúdo. Outros conteúdos, como os personagens Fake Crash e uma versão boa de Neo Cortex, acabaram não sendo inclusos, mas apareceram em algumas imagens extras. A possibilidade de Crash dar socos foi uma ideia que apareceu na versão demo do jogo (que ainda acompanha certas revistas de tecnologia), mas foi descartada na final, porque o movimento poderia até mesmo "destruir cenários do jogo". Lex Lang, que fez a voz de Neo Cortex, disse que "quando se acaba gravação da voz, sinto como se tivesse participado de uma maratona", e que o diretor de gravação dava-lhe a liberdade de improviso para atuar. Em uma entrevista ao Eurogamer, Paul Gardner explicou que o motivo de tornar Neo Cortex um coadjuvante no jogo, ao invés de outro personagem jogável, foi um possível conflito entre o jogador e ele mesmo, já que Cortex era um antagonista e seria um protagonista ao mesmo tempo. Na entrevista, Paul e Daniel Tonkin (ambos eram representantes da Traveller's Tales) disseram que seria bom experimentar uma extensão de Crash Bandicoot aos consoles portáteis, com base no sucesso do funcionamento em 2D do Gameboy Advance. Foi inicialmente planejado para ser lançado para o Nintendo GameCube, mas essa versão acabou sendo cancelada. A composição musical de Crash Twinsanity foi feita pelo grupo de estilo Acapella, Spiralmouth. E, em 2004, a Vivendi Games lançou um álbum chamado Crash Twinsanity Original Videogame Soundtrack, que contém todas as músicas do jogo. Ainda no mesmo ano, a Vivendi lançou uma versão dourada de Twinsanity. Em 2007, foi lançada, para PlayStation 2, uma compilação de jogos do Crash, chamada Crash Bandicoot Action Pack, que contém três jogos: Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity e Crash Tag Team Racing Possível continuação Numa entrevista após o lançamento do jogo, um dos membros da equipe de produção disse não saber "se a Traveller's Tales irá fazer outro jogo de Crash; isso está nas mãos capazes da Radical. Quem sabe o que acontecerá no futuro (exceto N. Tropy)?", e que "Naughty Dog e os fãs são as duas coisas que nos motivaram a criar Twinsanity".17 Daniel Tonkin também disse, na entrevista ao Eurogamer, em 2004, que, apesar de não ter nada oficial sobre a Vivendi fazer outro jogo de Crash Bandicoot, caso uma oportunidade de fazer mais um jogo apareça, a equipe de desenvolvimento estará "mais do que feliz em fazer outro jogo".19 Uma sequência a Twinsanity chamada Cortex Chaos ou The All-New Cortex Show foi inicialmente planejada pelos produtores, que esperavam lançar o jogo caso a Universal autorizasse a Traveller's Tales de Oxford, mas a ideia foi deixada de lado. Crash Twinsanity 2 foi considerado uma sequência de acordo com Keith Webb. A trama teria centrado em torno de Crash sendo sugado em vários programas de TV por uma invenção criada por Cortex. Kieth Webb afirmou também algumas ideias para os níveis; um nível ocidental, um desenho animado em preto e branco, um programa de drama hospitalar que teria inimigos segurando agulhas e Crash iria andar pelos corredores do hospital em uma Fruta Wumpa. Ele também mencionou a existência de um nível com Rusty Walrus hospedando um programa de culinária, terminando no mesmo resultado que no último encontro de Crash com ele com Rusty perseguindo-o. De acordo com uma entrevista com Kieth Webb, se a série Go! Go! Kopoloko é bem sucedida o suficiente, ele vai comprar os direitos para fazer este jogo e Cortex Chaos sendo que essa sequencia sem título teria mais de 25 níveis. A ideia de Crash indo em diferentes programas de TV é muito semelhante ao game The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers. Logo depois de Crash Twinsanity, a empresa Krome Studios, conhecida por seu trabalho na série Ty The Tasmanian Tiger e os dois primeiros títulos da trilogia The Legend of Spyro, começou a trabalhar em um título da série Crash Bandicoot para a Vivendi Universal. O projeto não foi muito longe e, em vez disso, a Krome Studios passou a produzir The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning e sua sequência. Existem artes conceituais para o jogo, mas não podem ser mostradas por razões legais Recepção Crash Twinsanity teve, ao todo, 790 mil unidades vendidas globalmente, sendo 640 mil delas para PlayStation 2 e as outras 150 mil para Xbox. Para ambas as plataformas, o maior número de vendas ocorreu na América do Norte (49% para PS2; 74,9% para Xbox).3637 Em termos de avaliações, o jogo recebeu notas pouco variadas. O IGN deu nota 7,7 para ambas as versões Xbox e PlayStation, e disse que "a distribuidora Vivendi Universal e a desenvolvedora Traveller's Tales incluiram tanto humor e bom gosto, que você vai rir muito, e alto. Você vai procurar vencer cada chefe, não porque estará muito perto de completar o jogo, mas sim para presenciar alguns dos melhores diálogos durante o jogo, e a dublagem mais engraçada nos arredores", depois concluiu dizendo que "o jogo não é mais 'a garota mais feia da escola', e tem personalidade. E isso tem um longo caminho".Para a versão de celular, o mesmo site deu nota 7,3, e concluiu a avaliação dizendo "nos desculpe por relatar, mas Twinsanity, seriamente, tem áudio faltando. Só um jingle curto no começo, mas depois vira um 'silêncio de rádio'".26 O GameSpot deu notas 7,3 e 7,4 para as versões PlayStation e Xbox, respectivamente, e disse que "constante troca entre diferentes personagens e diferentes estilos de jogabilidade mantém as coisas 'frescas' e interessantes ao longo do jogo". Para a versão celular, foi dada a nota 7,1 pelo mesmo site, que afirmou que "Crash Twisnanity é um puro jogo de plataforma com uma única, e considerável, inovação", mas também criticou a falta de sons nessa versão, assim como falhas em alguns comandos, como o de pular. O 1UPavaliou somente as versões PS2 e Xbox. Na primeira, o portal deu nota C+ e disse que "a trilha sonora do jogo vai virar o estômago de qualquer um que tiver acima de oito anos" e concluiu, dizendo que "no final, Twinsanity é uma BELEZA". Para a versão Xbox, foi dada nota B, com o crítico Andrew Wooldridge dizendo que "se você gosta de um jogo de plataforma desafiador e divertido (ou tiver crianças mais novas pedindo um jogo para o Natal), Crash Twinsanity é uma escolha muito boa".30 O site Eurogamer só fez avaliação da versão para PlayStation 2, na qual deu nota 7, e disse que "considerando tudo, Twinsanity marca uma melhoria definitiva em relação ao último lançamento". O Game Revolution deu nota C+ para ambas as versões PlayStation 2 e Xbox, e o avaliou como "um jogo decente que oferta algumas inovações para a sua fórmula original, mas, no geral, faz muito pouco para quebrar o molde de seus antecessores". O site GameStats deu nota média de 7 para a versão PS2, com base em 28 avaliações diferentes; e nota média de 6,9 para a versão Xbox, com base em outras 28 avaliações.3435 Metacritic, outro agregador, deu nota 6,4 para a versão PlayStation, baseada em 30 avaliações diferentes, e 6,6 para a versão Xbox, baseada em outras 38 avaliações de:Crash Twinsanity en:Crash Twinsanity es:Crash Twinsanity fr:Crash TwinSanity it:Crash Twinsanity ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー5 え〜っ クラッシュとコルテックスの野望?!? pl:Crash Twinsanity pt:Crash Twinsanity ru:Crash Twinsanity zh:古惑狼5：双宝 Categoria:Jogos